Baby
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Roy and Edward have been dating for a while, and Roy wants to move on to the next step, but, is his boyfriend ready for that?
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE JUST STARTED READING THE MANGA, AND I LOVE IT! I ESPECIALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF THESE TWO TOGETHER, SO I JUST HAD TO MAKE A FANFIC!**

Baby-by PS

Three months. Three whole, fucking months, and Roy hadn't slept with his boyfriend yet.

Hadn't even seen him naked at all!

Roy Mustang was currently dating the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and was actually happy for once. But…he required more than just heavy make out sessions, such as the one they were doing now.

They were on Roy's living room couch, Roy reclined horizontally with Ed straddling his lap, the blonde's fingers twined within the black hair as Roy clung to those thin hips.

It was bliss.

Those lovely rose petal lips of Edward's seem to do just the trick of making Roy feel better after a bad day, and the scent of the other alchemist, which was metallic and woodsy, was delicious and made Roy want more.

Roy let his tongue rest against his smaller boyfriend's mouth as his hands journeyed down to cup that cute ass, those cheeks round and firm within his palms. Golden eyes ablaze, Ed pulled back to look at the older man, his mouth hanging open and lips taunting with their plush-ness.

Roy grinned at him seductively, "you like that baby?"

Ed's eyes went ever wider and he pressed his lips together then, and then, of course, the giggles started.

"Baby?!" Ed sputtered, his laughter coming out more easily now, his hands moving down to clench themselves into Roy's military uniform shirt. The older alchemist scowled.

"Do you not like it?" He was a little hurt, that pet name had worked before…but that had been on women, and Edward was not a woman, and was definitely something all of himself.

The blonde haired man wiped at his eyes, his giggles finally dying down some, "ok, ok, sorry. It's just, you've never called me that before, and it was fucking hilarious!" His laughter started anew, and Roy frowned, sitting up, which caused for the blonde to slide down and sit in his lap.

"I got that from all of the laughter," the raven haired man said dryly, plucking his partner up and placing him beside the Flame alchemist on the couch, "look. Maybe we should just call it a night."

Damn. He'd really wanted to get Edward at least half-naked tonight.

His lover gasped for breath, "no, I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you."

As lovely as the sentiment was Roy was dealing with a huge problem down south, and having his luscious boyfriend around (who wouldn't help with that problem at all) wasn't going to help.

"You obviously aren't in the mood tonight…" the taller man said, up from his seat now and towering above his lover, "you should just go home and we'll see each other tomorrow."

The struggled breathing fell away suddenly, and Edward was standing on the couch, nearly taller than the older man, "you want to get rid of me then, huh bastard? You expecting your girlfriend or something?"

The anger was a bit unexpected, but really, Roy should have seen it coming, Ed was always so irrational and unpredictable. Regardless, he smiled uneasily at his lover and went to wrap his arms around the other's waist, "Ed, you are my girlfriend…"

Those hands were slapped away and Ed stumbled back to sit on the back of the couch, his eyes molten gold and hot with anger, "I'm not a girl stupid! And I don't like how you're always trying to push me into stuff!"

Roy froze, what was he talking about? "What…" he breathed out quietly, but the younger man went on, arms flaring out with emotion.

"You want me in your bed with you so bad you never even stop and consider asking me about what I want! You're so selfish like that! It makes me sick!" Suddenly, a strange calmness seemed to come over him, "I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with you just trying to fuck me then leave me on the curb. We're done."

The world seemed to collapse.

Roy reached out for his Ed, surprisingly catching the younger alchemist around the wrist, "no! Ed, wait! Please, I love you, I don't want you to go, I need you!"

The blonde haired man froze, his descending steps from the couch halting, he turned his head to look back at the other man, "why couldn't you have just said it then?"

Roy broke eye contact, feeling vulnerable and agitated, "I-I couldn't before. It's true, I want your body, so fucking bad; but, I also want you! All of you. Your cursing, flaunting ways; the way that you care so much about your brother and would do anything for him; the way you pretend not to care about anybody then go and save a whole town by yourself," he stopped to smirk then, "the way you curl around me in the morning, pretending to still be asleep when I know you've been up for hours watching me."

The blush came unbidden to Edward's cheeks at that, and he glanced at the carpet, but Roy's other hand came up to lift the younger's chin so that he could look him in the eye.

"I love you Ed, everything about you, and more. And, for God's sake, I hope that you love me too."

The younger stared at him for a moment, tears slowly gathering in his eyes, but a smile tinged his lips, "you know," he said stuffily, "now would be the perfect time to propose to me."

Roy barked out an unexpected laugh and pulled the other man close, "maybe some other time, you know, when you decide to break up with me again."

He could almost feel the blonde man rolled his eyes, "next time I'll just dump your ass in a river, how's that for 'breaking up?'"

Roy cradled his lover's head against his shoulder, hugging him closer, "that would bring a modern twist to the term 'dumping someone.'"

He could feel his Ed's grin against his shoulder, and, to him, it felt like the best thing in the world…

**EHHH...WHAT THE HECK, I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND PUT THE SECOND CHAPTER UP SO THAT IT'LL BE COMPLETE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAP'S TOLD MOSTLY IN ED'S POV, BUT IT DOES CHANGE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH! *THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE KIDS!***

Baby Part Two-by PS

Edward gulped as he stared at the door before him.

It was Roy's door. His boyfriend's door.

The door in which he was going to enter so that he could initiate sex with his boyfriend.

Oh God…

Ever since the heart-to-heart he and Roy had had a few weeks ago things had become more heated between the two; Roy was more open about professing his love for the younger boy, and Ed was a little more forgiving when Roy took things a bit to far. Not that he minded really; he quite liked the feel of Roy's hard body against him, but, he was nervous about losing his virginity, even to the man that he was in love with.

Sue him!

Everybody was nervous about their first time, whether they would admit it or not, but the Fullmetal Alchemist was no coward, so he would take full responsibility of his nerves.

But that damn door.

It was making the butterflies in his stomach flutter around faster, and it made Ed even more anxious than he already was.

He took a deep breath though, never one to dawdle for long, and raised his metallic hand to knock at the door. The hollow sound that it made had him clenching his teeth and wincing, but, he stood resolutely, his hands clenched by his side, waiting patiently…or as patiently as he could.

It wasn't long, only a few seconds, before his boyfriend opened the door, obviously just getting home from work since he was still in his uniform.

The words were blurted out before Edward could stop them, "I want to have sex."

Well, that didn't sound weird at all.

The older alchemist merely raised a brow and put a hand on his cocked hip, "and when did you decide this?"

Ed shifted, looking down at the ground with his golden eyes, "the other day. After you attempted to blow me, and when you said all of that lovey-dovey stuff a few weeks ago."

Roy let a smirk graze his lips, but the younger man didn't see since he was still staring at the ground like it was the most important thing in the world. Well, maybe to him it was, Roy didn't understand half of the stuff that went through Ed's head sometimes. Like now.

"And after that heartfelt conversation you decided to give up your precious virginity to a man you were previously trying to dump."

The blonde had the decency to flush, "if it's any consolation, you were going to have it anyway."

Damn, if that didn't make Roy hard and dizzy. "Ummm…" for once, he had no idea what to say.

But, thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully, his boyfriend filled the silence, "look, you're always grating at me about how you want to have sex, well, here I am. Offering you free sex, once in a life time opportunity." He meant it as a joke as he spread his arms wide, but Roy could see the nervous tension in his eyes and the tenseness of his muscles.

"Come on in Fullmetal, you're nearly shaking from the nerves." He stepped back, allowing enough room for his lover to enter.

Edward frowned but went inside, crossing his arms around his thin chest as he stomped over to the couch and plopped down on it.

Roy followed him, sitting down more lightly beside him, "look, Ed; I know I pressure you about a lot of things, but something like this…we can take it as slow as you want. I mean, I'd wait forever for you, I love you." His words rang with nothing but truth and honesty, and Edward felt his inner walls crumbling at the heartfelt words.

"I know you do…" he said, looking down at the carpeted floor as he unfolded his arms, "and I know I don't say it back, but I love you too Roy, even when both of us are being pains in the asses."

The darker haired man smiled and leaned forward to press a few kisses against the younger's lips; he pulled away to soon, leaving Ed hungry.

"I want you to be comfortable," Roy said, "I want to do this right."

Ed raised a light brow, "want to do things right, huh? Well, sir, you had better start listening to me then." He grinned at the other man and moved forward to press himself against the other alchemist.

Roy moaned at the movement and wrapped his arms around that thin waist, pressing passionate kisses against those soft lips that ached to be claimed.

They stayed like that for a while, simply making out comfortably on the couch, before Ed pushed himself away to tug at Roy's shirt, "off."

The older man complied, but stood up before the younger alchemist could climb into his lap. Ed let out a small keening sound but Roy ignored it as best as he could, "if we're doing this," he panted out, "we're doing this properly, on a bed."

Edward huffed in annoyance but complied, letting himself be swept into Roy's arms and carried upstairs to the dark bedroom.

Once they had each removed their clothes and climbed into the bed Ed began to feel the nerves again, back at full force, "I'm scared," he whispered to his lover as they huddled close together on top of the bed spread.

Roy smiled down gently at him, "I know. I'll try to make you feel better." He grabbed hold of Ed's erection with one hand and pumped, distracting the younger man and making him moan.

With his unused hand, Roy reached out and took hold of the lube bottle that he had hidden under the spare pillow for later, when he would jerk off to his thoughts of the younger boy. Thankfully, it wouldn't be needed so as to not chafe his dick tonight, instead, it would be used to open up the ripe boy before him and claim him as his own.

Ed didn't even register when he began stretching him, his muscles tense and pleasure immense as Roy stroked his head hard and languorously.

When he was positive that he could fit inside the tight, virginal entrance, Roy tossed aside the lube bottle, not caring that it was still open, and lined himself up with his lover.

"I love you Ed," he whispered down at his beloved, once the blonde had looked up at him, then, he thrust.

The pain was sharp and deep, but Edward had had much worse before; he didn't allow for Roy to wait, only to keep on moving so that he could move past the pain in due time.

So, Roy carried on. This jabs were swift and touched places in Ed that he didn't know existed. A few well placed thrusts to what he assumed was his prostate, and he was done.

Finite. The End.

He had released himself all over his and Roy's stomachs, heedless to anything but the still present motions of his lover as he fulfilled his own pleasure.

Soon, Roy gasped out Ed's name, muffling it with a bite to the younger man's shoulder, and collapsing right on top of him.

Ed grumbled, "get off of me, idiot."

Roy groaned and moved to the side, his fingers still stretched out over any space of soft skin that he could reach.

"Did you enjoy it," he asked after a moment, his voice a bit rough after their bout.

Edward chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering, "I liked it with you."

Roy pushed himself up on his elbows, "good. Because you'll only be having it with me."

Ed rolled his eyes, "way to ruin the afterglow."

The older man just ignored him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you."

Ed flopped his head to the side to look at him, hair all in his face, "I love you too, believe it or not."

The Flame Alchemist smiled, "I believe it…"

**AWWWW! SWEET LOVE! WELL, THAT'S THE END OF THAT! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
